The overall objective of the proposed project is to gain an increased understanding of the psychological and physiological aspects of training for and competing in triathlons of varying lengths. The subjects will cover the range from recreational to elite athletes and the events studied will vary from short, "tinman" events through multi-day ultraendurance stage races. The specific aims include a description of the psychological profile of triathletes and the mental strategies used in training and during races; an examination of overtraining and injury and their psychological, social, and physiological correlates; and an examination of variations in these variables as a function of the athlete's culture or ethnic background. The experimental design includes a series of descriptive studies with replications during the first two years, the development of new measures of selected psychological characteristics of triathletes, and a longitudinal study of psychological, social, and physiological aspects of triathlon participation. The mental and physical health implications of overtraining and negative addiction will be examined throughout the project.